Memory Alpha:List of useful redirects
This is a list of redirects that are considered useful. To avoid having a redirect deleted that you think is useful, please add it and an appropriate reason to this list. If a redirect is listed on this page, its worthiness according to the redirect guidelines should be discussed before deleting it. ---- Common abbreviations *Episodes of series references: ** TOS ** TAS ** TNG ** DS9 ** VOY ** ENT * Novel references (novels): ** Pocket TOS ** Bantam TOS ** Pocket TNG ** Pocket DS9 ** Pocket VOY ** Pocket ENT Places *Places, governments and organization abbreviations ** DMZ ** ECON ** KDF ** UFP ** US, USA, United States of America *Star system articles redirecting back to their parent star (or vice versa) ** Altair (for Altair system) ** Beta Portolan (for Beta Portolan system) ** Danapp system → Denab system (may be common due to captioning errors) * Alpha Aradoni II → Alpha Eridani II (may be common due to captioning errors) * Alpha Proxima II → Alpha Eridani II (well cited reference that is not supported by the dialogue of source episode and appears to be replaced by the latter name) * Surplus Depot Z15 → Surplus Depot Zed-15 (as referenced in script and the Star Trek Encyclopedia) Episode titles *Badda-Bing Badda-Bang → (the link on Wikipedia had no comma) *Once More Into the Breach → (title used in some rerun listings) *Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy → (title card had no commas) Names *Jose Dominguez → José Dominguez (the letter "é" is not a common letter on the keyboard) *Jose Mendez → José I. Mendez (the letter "é" is not a common letter on the keyboard) *Jose Tyler → José Tyler (the letter "é" is not a common letter on the keyboard) *Bizet, Berlioz, Mozart: kept for searching purposes; weren't referenced by their full names *James Kirk, Leonard McCoy, William T. Riker, Natasha Yar: common usage of the name; more likely to be referenced than the full article title, particularly by new users *S.G. Dukat *Locutus *Beverly C. Crusher, Beverly Howard, Beverly Picard → Beverly Crusher *Yvette Gessard → Yvette Picard *Berlingoff Rasmussen → Berlinghoff Rasmussen (common misspelling; also used in script of ) *Kevin T. Riley *Roy Rittenhouse → Roy Ritterhouse (script spelling versus Star Trek Encyclopedia spelling) *Gene Rodenberry → Gene Roddenberry (common misspelling) *Benjamin L. Sisko *Herbert Wright → Herbert J. Wright (was credited with and without middle initial) *Marques → Marquez (alternate spelling from Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) *Jay Gordon → Jay Gordon Graas (full name was not in dialogue, "Gordon" likely to be mistaken for surname) *Alexander, son of Worf → Alexander Rozhenko (because "Rozhenko" is a difficult name to remember and difficult to spell) *Worf's son → Alexander Rozhenko (Because "Rozhenko" is a difficult name to remember and even more difficult to spell) Races *El Aurian → El-Aurian Objects and terms * assimilate → assimilation * battle section, drive section, engineering hull, engineering section, stardrive section → secondary hull * electro-plasma distribution network, EPS → electro-plasma system * EPS conduit → warp plasma conduit * infinite speed → warp factor * safety protocol → holodeck safety protocol * saucer section, saucer module → primary hull * toxin → poison * warp plasma → electro-plasma Titles *Ranks: ** Executive officer, XO → First officer ** Commanding Officer, CO → Commanding officer ** Chief Medical Officer, CMO → Chief medical officer ** First Sergeant → First sergeant ** First Lieutenant → First lieutenant ** Second Lieutenant → Second lieutenant ** Lieutenant Colonel → Lieutenant colonel ** Lieutenant General → Lieutenant general ** Major General → Major general ** Petty Officer → Petty officer ** Chief Petty Officer, CPO → Chief petty officer ** Senior Chief Petty Officer, SCPO → Senior chief petty officer ** Master Chief Petty Officer, MCPO → Master chief petty officer ** Lieutenant Junior Grade, Lieutenant JG ** Lt, Lt. → Lieutenant ** Lt Cmdr → Lieutenant Commander ** Cmdr → Commander ** Fleet Captain → Fleet captain ** Rear Admiral → Rear admiral ** Vice Admiral → Vice admiral ** Fleet Admiral → Fleet admiral ** Commander in Chief, commander-in-Chief, commander-in-chief → Commander in chief Lists *Materials, Substances → Materials and substances *Beverages, Beverage, Drink, Foods, Food → Foods and beverages Different (valid) spellings *Scotch whiskey → Scotch whisky *Hajjlaran → Haljaran Non-American English * Favourite Son → * Judgement → Deleted * Shakespear, William Shakespear (William Shakespeare) Different (invalid) spellings These redirects are put in to make sure that if someone misspells something in the search box, they will still be taken to the right page. They are not to allow spelling mistakes on pages, and such mistakes should be corrected. ---- Memory Alpha maintenance *Template:tl - useful for shortcut in markup, rather than typing out *Template:e - useful for shortcut in markup, rather than typing out *Template:d - useful for shortcut in markup, rather than typing out *Template:y - useful for shortcut in markup, rather than typing out *Template:m - useful for shortcut in markup, rather than typing out de:Memory Alpha:Liste nützlicher Umleitungen Useful redirects